<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sweetest Man I've Ever Known by Streetlamp_Sunset</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26490949">Sweetest Man I've Ever Known</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Streetlamp_Sunset/pseuds/Streetlamp_Sunset'>Streetlamp_Sunset</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Schitt's Creek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Coda, Episode: s04e11 The Rollout, F/M, Introspection, Love Confessions, Missing Scene, Ted and Alexis make each other better, Theodore "Ted" Mullens/Heather Warner (Mentioned)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:40:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>325</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26490949</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Streetlamp_Sunset/pseuds/Streetlamp_Sunset</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p><em>Thank you, Ted, but this is different.<br/>I love you.<br/></em><br/>Ted had a mouth full of wine, the creamy taste of goat cheese on his tongue, when he realized he needed to end things with Heather.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Theodore "Ted" Mullens/Alexis Rose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>70</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sweetest Man I've Ever Known</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>If you're not as absolutely captivated by (obsessed with) the inside out romcom that is Ted and Alexis, the italic text is her love confession at the end of The Rollout.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> Thank you, Ted, but this is different. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I love you. </em>
</p><p>Ted had a mouth full of wine, the creamy taste of goat cheese on his tongue, when he realized he needed to end things with Heather. </p><p>
  <em> I'm in love with you. </em>
</p><p>Heather was nice.</p><p>She had offered him the last of the wedge with a warm smile even though she clearly wanted it for herself. Ted had tried to give it to her, but she refused to take it. They finished their meal in comfortable silence, sipping on the sauvignon blanc David had given her as a signing gift. Their whole relationship was built from moments like that, exchanging niceties, each of them offering up pieces of themselves. Neither one of them had the natural inclination to fight for what they wanted. Ted needed that out of a relationship, he realized. </p><p>
  <em> And I know I really don't have any right to say that to you. </em>
</p><p>Alexis was selfish.</p><p>She would've pressed the last piece of cheese against his mouth, because she could see that he wanted it. Her eyes were always watching him. That knowing smirk would've pinned him in place until he opened for her. She would've slid it passed his lips, booped his nose, and gone to get another wedge from the fridge. Alexis didn't bother denying herself the things she wanted and she took great pleasure in making sure he had them too. </p><p>
  <em> And also, I know that you're in a relationship. </em>
</p><p>Ted set his mostly full wine glass on the table. As much as he wanted to drain it in one swallow, he was going to be driving soon.</p><p>
  <em> And I'm happy for you, I really am, I just feel like if I didn't tell you how I felt I would literally go insane. </em>
</p><p>Ted cleared his throat and broke Heather Warner's heart. </p><p>
  <em> You're the sweetest man I've ever known. And… that's it. </em>
</p><p>It was the easiest decision he'd ever made.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I've gotten zero of the half dozen things I've been trying to write done, but I couldn't stop thinking about what happened between Alexis' love confession and "I broke up with Heather". Anyway, Ted Mullens has my whole heart, I hope you liked it. Thank you very, very much for reading!!<br/>❤️ Sunset</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>